


Dreaming of You

by ShindeTsuku



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dream Sequence, F/F, Mafia AU, commission, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindeTsuku/pseuds/ShindeTsuku
Summary: Anna has a dream, in which some strange things occur.





	Dreaming of You

I work for the mob.  Okay, one of the mobs, because there’s a few here.  Yes, I know it’s illegal, but I have plausible deniability on my side!  How was I supposed to know the guy who pays me a good salary, twice a month with a check that always clears, is a mob boss?  Sure he’s smart, and charming, and some say handsome, but that doesn’t mean anything.  Besides, he never was my type, so even though he still flirts and I still smile politely, there’s nothing more going on.  Anyway, yes, he’s a mob boss and I’m his personal secretary.  It’s never been a big deal, either.  I just do what a normal secretary would.  Until today, that is.  In walks none other than fucking  _ Elsa Arendelle _ of all people, followed of course by her adorable lesbian lover Rapunzel.  Holy shit, they’re the bosses of the  _ biggest _ mob in the country.  We’re a small time outfit at best, so why are they here?

 

“Hello, Miss Arendelle.  Do you have an appointment?”  Despite the quivering in my voice, I put on my best winning smile and I can tell she likes it.  Sure, her expression remains terrifyingly neutral, but her eyes light up for just a moment and I swear I could be lost in them forever.  

 

“No, but this won’t take long.”  She motions for me to stay seated, and I do.  Even if I could stand I don’t want to piss her off.  Besides, the rumors say she has  _ magical powers _ .  I don’t know what to think, but she’s the most intimidating woman I’ve ever seen, and she’s barely taller than I am!

 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll let Mr. Westergaard know you’re here.”  My hand shakily moves to the intercom, but before I can hit the button she’s moved my hand aside.  

 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” she replies casually.  I gulp, unsure what to do, and that’s when it happens.  She waves her hand in front of her, a look of concentration gathering on her beautiful face, and within moments a pillar of ice bursts up out of the ground at about a forty-five degree angle.  It smashes through the door to Mr. Westergaard’s office, splintering the formerly solid oak instantly.  Without missing a beat, she pushes the shattered remains of the door open and steps inside.  Rapunzel looks down at me, with an expression that’s pleading me not to move, though it’s unneeded.  I’m too terrified of what I just witnessed, and it’s not like I’m a bodyguard or anything.  

 

“What the fuck?!”  I hear my boss ask with anger, but soon the room is filled with the sounds of more magic, and then there’s a sickening  _ crunch _ .  I can hear the gurgling, and the sounds of...of  _ something _ dripping onto the carpet and I’m pretty sure I know what just happened, but...I’m too scared to do anything.  My gaze is fixed on the brunette in front of me.  She’s chubby, and cute, and her eyes speak volumes.  This life isn’t for her, I suddenly know, but she loves Elsa and goes along with everything out of necessity.  

 

“Well, that was quick,” Elsa says as she steps through the doorway. She’s speaking in this sing-song voice, like she hasn’t just impaled my boss on a pillar of magical ice.  She turns to me, and that’s when I fall to pieces.  I don’t know why, but suddenly nothing makes sense. Tears are streaming down my face as she asks me, “What’s wrong, Red?”

 

“You...you killed him, didn’t you?”  I manage to ask her, despite the tears strolling down my face.  She nods to me, and I can’t help begging to know why she would do such a thing.

 

“He was an evil man, Red.  He killed innocents, and has been triple crossing everyone for his own gain.  He told the cops off, even against his gang, in order to drive up drug prices and reap the benefits.  I don’t enjoy killing people, but this needed to happen.”     
  


Her words shake me to the core.  I knew things weren’t on the up and up, but I never though her could be so cruel.  Nodding once and sniffling, I look up to her with pleading eyes.  “What am I going to do now?  I don’t have a job, I need to pay rent…” I’m not sure why, at this moment in time, I’m worried about  _ rent _ of all things, but I am.  

 

Rapunzel steps forward, taking my hand in hers and smiling warmly.  “Why don’t you come work with us?  You’re obviously a good secretary, and we did kind of just put you out of a job.  I couldn’t live with myself if we didn’t take you in.  Right Elsa?”  She turns to Elsa, who seems to consider it for a moment before  _ smiling _ at me.  They want me to work for them, even though they don’t even know my name?  

 

“Sure, why not?  We could use more women around, and you’re certainly quite the cutie.”  Elsa is still smiling at me, and it’s weird.  She just killed a man, and now she’s flirting?  My mouth drops open as I look back and forth between her and Rapunzel.  I know she and Elsa are an item, but Rapunzel seems quite fine with Elsa being a flirt.  

 

“Um...okay,” is all I can find the strength to say.  My eyes feel heavy, and my thoughts are sluggish.  I blink, agonizingly slowly, and suddenly we’re walking out of the building with Rapunzel holding my hand.  I blink again, faster this time, and we’re in the back of a stretch limo.   Rapunzel sits at my side and Elsa sitting across from us.  Her driver - Kristoff, I somehow know - is singing something to himself about reindeer being better than people.  

 

When we arrive, somehow across town in what feels like a single minute, I’m lead out of the limo and into what has to be the biggest mansion in the city.  Rapunzel’s hand has never left my own, and she radiates this...warmth.  It’s impossible to describe, but I feel a sort of...healing energy coming from her?  She must have magical powers, too.  If Elsa has them, why not Rapunzel?  

 

Once inside, I let out a loud sigh.  This is it, then?  My new life working for the one and only Arendelle Mafia.  Biggest mob in Norway.  Wait, Norway?  I’m not sure  _ why _ we’re in Norway, but I know in my heart it’s true.  I must have a confused look on my face, because Elsa is standing there asking me how I feel as Rapunzel presses a hand to my forehead.

 

“Oh, um, sorry...caught up in my own thoughts.  Adjusting and stuff, y’know?  So uh...this is kinda far from my apartment.  It’ll take a long time to get here riding the bus.  What time am I supposed to be here in the morning?”

 

Elsa’s laughter is like bells, clear and sweet.  “Red, you’re living here now.  We already went and got your things, don’t you remember?”  She shakes her head, looking at me like some poor, dumb animal she’s just adopted.  

 

I do remember, but...I also don’t?  Flashes of memories bounce around my head, but when did we actually do those things?  I’m unsure, but then I see some guys carrying boxes into a room at the end of the hall, and I recognize some of my furniture.  

 

“Poor thing, she must still be shaken up from this morning.  Come, let’s have some lunch.”  Rapunzel’s hand is still warm as she leads me to the dining room.  In the middle is a huge table, with a chair that looks more like a throne at the head of the table.  Elsa sits there, of course, and it’s so fitting.  That’s when I finally realize her hair isn’t blonde, so much as snowy white.  I guess she  _ is _ some sort of ice witch?  Still, she’s my boss now, I shouldn’t think badly of her.  The magic thing intrigues me, though.  

 

I blink again, faster than the last time, and in front of us is a  Smörgåsbord the likes of which I’ve never imagined.  More different kinds of food than I can name.  “This looks amazing…” I say, and Rapunzel chuckles at me while Elsa is making herself a sandwich.  

 

“Wait until you’ve eaten some of  it!   _ Then _ you can be impressed.”  Her smile is incredible, and fills me with a sense of contentment.  I decide she must be magical, to radiate such calm and warmth.  

 

We eat, making small talk that I can’t really remember, but after some undefined amount of time long we’re done and have somehow managed to eat everything laid out on a bigger table than I’ve ever seen.  Men and women dressed not in suits, but more like wait staff, come and take away the hundreds of dishes in a flash.  Elsa stands and smiles to us, so Rapunzel and I stand as well.  Taking me by the hands, one of mine to each of them, they lead me through a labyrinthine series of corridors until we arrive at what must be Elsa’s office door.  It’s a grand entryway befitting royalty, and beside it is, of course, a desk that looks identical to the one I had before - right down to the little inconsistencies in the hand carved floral motif.  

 

“So, Anna, is this an acceptable environment?  We had the desk from your previous workplace brought over to help you feel more comfortable.”  Elsa’s words contain a sort of joyful giddiness I hadn’t expected from her, but it’s incredibly endearing.  She’s smiling again, and I could swear that expression lights up the hallway all on its own.  

 

“I love it!  You’re so kind, Elsa!  Oh, I mean, Miss Arendelle!  Please forgive me...”  I can feel my cheeks burning while Rapunzel’s laughter rings in my ears.  I desperately hope my mistake won’t cost me, but Rapunzel doesn’t seem like the type to laugh at something so dire.

 

“Ah, you’re allowed to use my given name in private like this,” Elsa explains with a small grin.   “However, in professional situations please ensure to only use my family name.”  Just like that, the fear that had been building within me is gone.  

 

“O-of course!  I’m sorry, you’ve been so nice and everything, it just slipped out!  I’ll make sure to be better in the future!”  And that’s when it hits me.  My future has shifted dramatically in a single day...and yet not so much.  I’m still a secretary for the mob, but now I work for the Arendelle Mafia.  Only the biggest mafia in the country, if not all of Scandinavia.  My boss wields icy magic, and killed my previous boss in a war of sorts that ended as soon as it began.  I vaguely wonder if I’m just a reward in a story that isn’t my own, but as much that doesn’t make sense, I can’t quite get it out of my head.    

 

“How much was he paying you before?”  Rapunzel’s question confuses me.  I know he  _ was _ paying me, otherwise I wouldn’t have been worrying about rent and things, but...now I can’t seem to recall the amount. Before I try to answer, or tell her that I don’t even know, she’s speaking again.   “No matter, it’s doubled now.  You’re one of the family, and that means you’re being taken care of.”  

 

I can feel the tears streaming down my face again, but neither seem to notice.  They go on explaining my duties as the emotions wash over me.  The scene is blurry, and I can’t tell what’s happening as everything is now an indistinct mess of colours.  I blink a few times, trying to clear my eyes, and my surroundings have changed entirely.  I’m in a huge bed now.  In fact, this is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen or even dreamed of.  It seems to stretch on forever, but what’s more confusing are the two sleeping forms beside me.  They’re breathing softly, content in their soft slumber.  I can’t make out who they are without waking them, but I’m dying to know their identities.  Gingerly, I roll the one to my left over, only to find Rapunzel’s smiling face looking up at me.  “Hello,” she says with a yawn, and it dawns on me.  The other must be Elsa, and as I turn her over I’m greeted with the same hello, but this time from  the woman who just moments ago was simply my boss.  When did I end up in their bed, and why aren’t they upset to see me here?  

 

“Did you sleep well, Anna?”  Elsa’s question startles me.  She’s not upset that I’m here, or confused, or anything else even though I have no idea how I got here, or what time it is.  I can only guess this is their room in the mansion, but nothing makes sense to me.  Sitting up fully, the blankets fall to my waist and I can see  _ marks _ all over my skin.  Obviously they’re from teeth and lips and tongues, and my cheeks are burning with a crimson blush.  They must have been the ones to give me these marks, and when I look back and forth I see they’re covered with them as well.  

 

“What’s the matter, darling?”  Rapunzel asks, arms sliding around my shoulders and holding me tenderly.  I’m not sure when it happened, but...it seems that I’ve become their lover.  I’m  _ supposed _ to be in bed with them, all three of us covered in the evidence of what I can only imagine was incredible lovemaking the night prior.  And that knowledge fills me with radiant calm, though my cheeks are still bright red.  

  
“Nothing,” I say sweetly, turning to kiss her on the lips.  She looks instantly relieved, and as soon as our lips part I turn to kiss Elsa as well.  It seems my blonde lover is hungrier, as she deepens the kiss.  It takes me by surprise, but I can’t say I’m upset as her tongue swipes over my lip.  There, settled between Elsa and Rapunzel, I know I’m safe and secure.  I can’t help wonder when all this happened, or how I know that I love them so deeply, but it’s all true.  In my heart, I know for certain that this is where I want to be.  Where I  _ need _ to be.  These women are my life, and I’m theirs, along with each other.  The sort of bliss that I never thought I could find, and it’s been here all along.  I close my eyes, sighing happily.


End file.
